Computer systems and communication networks, such as the Internet, enable merchants to offer and sell products and services to consumers. Electronic commerce companies facilitate interaction between merchants and consumers by providing websites, web-based applications, and online services to support various processes and transactions involved with the buying and selling of products and services.